


Happy Birthday, Darcy Lewis.

by Sebastiona



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU yes, Birthday Surprises, F/M, Fairy Lights, Happy Birthday Darcy!, Kisses, Loki is a rat bastard!, Romantic Loki, Roof top, Secrets, She almost loses the plot, Treasure hunts, Wine, birthday gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastiona/pseuds/Sebastiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki drives Darcy to distraction when he leads her on a hunt to find her surprise birthday gifts early! She almost has a meltdown but Loki saves the day like a true gentleman. AU. (I have a thing for rooftops and romance. Don't ask me why or how this happened.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Darcy Lewis.

**Author's Note:**

> For my fellow tasertrickster's birthday - **kamlynmercywerewolfe** this is for youuu. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Darcy squeezed her eyes shut, screwing up her face as she pulled the blankets over her head and feigned soft sighs of sleepiness. She heard Loki creaking around the bed before the tap-tap of his shoes along the hallway and the front door opening and closing quietly behind him.

She found herself alone. Finally. After a two hour agonising wait as Loki had wandered aimlessly around the apartment waiting to leave for work. 

Alone. And now the madness could really begin. Her stomach somersaulted as she sniggered into her pillow before throwing back the covers and jumping up out of bed. She didn't bother to change out of her tee - well, Loki's tee actually. It fit in all the right places and just about covered her backside with enough dignity that if anybody somehow managed to break into the flat, at least she wouldn't be running out into the street with a bare ass. Strangely, she never worried about the window cleaner - surely they'd seen worse in their lifetime cleaning windows for a living.

She skidded along the polished floor, almost breaking her neck as she gripped hold of the bedroom door handle and raced along the hallway and into the lounge. The wooden chest below the window, which Loki had _specifically_ told her not to peek inside, was shining in the mid-morning sunshine, gleaming succulent maroon and Darcy's eyes were blown wide as she noticed Loki had accidentally left the key inside the lock...

"Aaaw yeaaaah!"

She grinned to herself, licking her lips as she tiptoed over to the chest, rubbing her palms together before kneeling down and curling her fingers around the key. A loud click and a couple of perfected Dr. Evil laughs later and the chest lid was flung open...revealing the abyss of darkness inside an almost empty box. 

A little white envelope lay flat in the centre of the little wooden chest. An envelope with her name scrawled across it in fancy blue ink. Loki's writing was easy to decipher - he always liked to curl the 'y' at the end of 'Darcy' into silly little squiggles beneath her name.

"Hmmm.. _that_ I _wasn't_ expecting..." Darcy mumbled to herself, reaching into the bottom of the box to retrieve the envelope, ripping the paper apart, her fingers scrambling to open the letter to read the message inside. 

Her eyes raced back and forth as she read, mouthing his written words silently as she realised Loki had purposely meant to leave the key in the lock. He'd meant for her to open the chest to find the letter inside.

 

**_I'm disappointed in you, Darcy. You promised me you wouldn't go looking for your birthday presents. So this is what I have to resort to. This key opens only one other lock. If you manage to find your gifts, I promise I won't take them away from you._ **

 

Darcy re-read the letter several times, chewing her bottom lip in thought.

She managed to clamber to her feet again, grasping hold of the key from the lock and studying the ridges and curves of the cut. She tapped the handle against her lips, her eyes darting around the room, now blinding with golden sunlight.

"Now...where would a sexy Norse God hide his stupidly desperate girlfriend's birthday presents if he knew she was gonna go ransack his apartment looking for them...." 

 

*******

 

Her knees hurt. Bruises decorated her thighs and scraped cuts littered her fingers as she proceeded to tear apart every inch of Loki's apartment. The sofa was turned upside down, Loki's DVD collection strewn across the bedroom floor, the contents of his underwear drawer tipped upside down upon the bed. 

There had to be another box. Or some sort of safe. Or even a hidden trap-door beneath the carpet. Or a hidden room behind a bookcase. Because there had to be some sort of mystery-hiding-place behind the organised chaos Darcy had left in her wake. 

Despite his previous mischief-making, She refused to believe Loki would lead her on a merry chase. He HAD to have hidden her presents somewhere in the flat. There HAD to be some sort of dark crevice she had forgotten to check. A drawer she had forgotten to open. A door she hadn't bothered to unlock.

It was getting dark and Loki was due back at any moment. She was still draped in his tee, her hair resembling a bed-ridden Hermione perm and she hadn't even bothered to take five seconds all day just to wash her face. She wondered if Loki would take pity on her if he found her sobbing in the middle of the kitchen floor surrounded by spoons and strewn cutlery drawers. 

His key clicked in the lock only a few minutes later and she heard his shoes squeak against the floor. 

"Oh fuck..." she whimpered as she looked around the bedroom, the blinds cocked half-way up the window, the bed covers thrown against the wardrobe door and his clothes hanging off broken hangers. The mirror smeared with fingerprints and every single drawer that could be opened with a key lay surrounding her exhausted body. 

Instinct took over and as his footsteps echoed closer and closer to the bedroom she threw herself down upon the floor, her sharp angled limbs sprawled out across the carpet. She gurgled like she'd been possessed by some sort of strangler demon and she rolled her eyes to the back of her head. 

Loki's footsteps stopped as he observed the sight before him and Darcy refrained from glancing up at him, feeling his presence looming over her as she imagined him standing with his hands on his hips, surprised at how long it had actually taken Darcy to finally lose the last of her marbles.

"Either you accidently groped and managed to taser yourself multiple times or I managed to find the best birthday-present-hiding-place in this realm and I have slowly managed to drive you out of your wits..." 

Darcy could hear the smirk in his voice and for a split-second she glanced at him and observed the grin he was trying to swallow as he cleared his throat and playfully kicked his foot against Darcy's leg to check that she was still alive. 

She felt the muscles in her stomach contract with sudden fury and she growled as she pushed herself up off the floor. She pressed her chest against Loki as he crossed his arms before him, his eyebrows shifting towards his hairline and that infuriating feigned innocent-devilish look in his emerald eyes that caused Darcy to lose her string of thought and she scowled again, shaking her head and poking Loki in the ribs with a sharp ruby-painted fingernail. 

"You rat bastard, Loki! Look what you have reduced me to! You left that key in the chest on purpose and LOOK AT ME and why would you do such a terrible thing?! Why, Loki?"

 Darcy had real tears in her eyes. She looked and smelled like crap, she was aching with hunger and she really, really wanted her damn birthday presents! 

The fact that she'd spent her birthday-eve covered in carpet fluff and dust bunnies just to get her birthday presents a day early made her feel ridiculous and she couldn't believe she'd let Loki get the better of her. How the hell had that happened? She had always been one step ahead of him. He had never before got the better of her. And what sort of monstrosity of a present had he bought for her that he didn't even have the moral decency to hide it in some place that she could find it?!

"I had to take precautions, darling. I knew you were lying to me when you promised you wouldn't go hunting for your birthday gifts. But I also knew that you wouldn't think twice to look anywhere else but here in this apartment. It's endearing and probably morally wrong to be this ridiculously attracted to your immature, stupid and childish behaviour, but I am. And I think that yes, perhaps I have tortured you enough. Or you have tortured yourself enough.-"

Darcy scowled again.

"-But either way...it's midnight in a few hours. And I believe your birthday presents will last you into the small hours of the morning. So. Get dressed. Look pretty for me. And I'll take you to your gifts." 

His voice was calm and soothing, no hint of trickiness or mischief or devilish charm and his lips curled into Darcy's favourite Loki smile - his mouth pouting and flirting with his tongue and his teeth and Darcy felt her legs almost buckle beneath her weight and her stomach turn to mush and she reached out to grip the sleeves of his coat, closing the small gap between them before breathing a butterfly kiss against his lips. 

She licked a tongue along the curve of his mouth and then pulled away, giddy to see the faint flush of pink cut along his sharp cheekbones. She mouthed a 'thank you' before racing towards her wardrobe and slipping her fingers between the silk of the many fancy dresses Loki had bought for her, for the rare special occasions and events they were forced to attend when they weren't curled up on the sofa eating endless cartons of Chinese food and screaming endless streams of obscenities during the dreadful talk shows Darcy forced Loki to watch.

 

*******

 

He insisted on blindfolding her. His hand tucked into hers and she grasped his wrist with the other, terrified of tripping over her own two feet in the stupid heels she originally thought had been a good idea. 

"Loki, you never warned me stairs would be involved. Do you realise how dangerous this is? I swear to God if I break my leg I'll taser you into the middle of next century." 

Darcy cursed him as he replied with nothing but an amused chuckle. He led her up the first step, then the next, then the next. She knew they were in the communal stairway of their apartment block and she could smell the faint scent of Korean food from the apartment next door to theirs. Her stomach growled loudly and she groaned, chewing on her bottom lip for anything to subside the hunger that was aching inside her stomach.

Her skin crawled with goosebumps - although she wasn't entirely sure whether this was down to the late night autumn chill or the excitement that she was finally getting her birthday presents a few hours early! If Loki hadn't been such a damn fucking tease she would have thought he was the best boyfriend in the whole damn universe. She didn't have the first idea what he'd bought her, but she had a feeling he had treated her to something precious. He hadn't asked her what she had wanted, but he'd come home only a few nights before with a secrecy in his eyes that Darcy had pleaded and begged with him to spill but he'd kept his lips tightly sealed and Darcy had been driven to distraction trying to work out what it was.

And now, finally, she was about to find out.

They came to a pause and Loki dropped her hand. She heard him rustle inside his coat pocket and then, a couple of seconds later, the delicate click of a key turning inside a lock. She couldn't help the garish squeal that escaped from between her lips as she jumped up and down on the spot with her hands beneath her chin looking like a five year old on Christmas morning. She heard the sound of a door creak open and then Loki was suddenly behind her, unraveling the cloth he had used to blindfold her.

"Keep your eyes closed just for a little longer. You promise me you will do this?" 

He pressed a mouth to her ear and nibbled the soft skin along the flushed curve of her neck. Darcy shivered and leaned into his embrace, this time meaning to keep her promise if it meant that she was only seconds away from getting her hands on her surprise. Loki's fingers ghosted her back as he gently pushed her forwards, her face hit with the gentle breeze of fresh air, the scent of moonlight and rustic leaves and pumpkin pie and spiced apple cider. She held out her arms before her, groping the air around her for clues as Loki pressed himself against her back, encouraging her to carry on taking steps forward. 

The wind rustled her hair and she gasped to catch her breath, the twinkle of lights illuminating the pinks of her eyelids as she squeezed them shut, determined to behave herself for once. For Loki's sake.

"Are we there yet?" Darcy whispered, unsure exactly why she was whispering but she just felt like there was something magical about the evening. Something beautiful and wistful and nostalgic about something she'd never even experienced before. 

"Yes." came Loki's reply. He placed his hands either side of her waist and motioned for her to pause. She did. 

"Open your eyes."

 

*******

 

Her head was giddy, her fingers tasted sweet like sugar and her cheeks ached from smiling so much. Her eyes sparkled in the colourful fairy-tree lights hung from the many posts littered on top of the rooftop of their apartment block. 

Empty plates adorned the dinner table and the faint after-scent of wine and chocolate-chilli desert and sweet, sickly plum sauce engulfed her senses and made her happy-sigh out loud . Her tummy felt heavy and light all at once, just like her heart inside her chest, and she gazed at Loki as he held out a hand to her, entwining his fingers with hers as he pulled her up onto her aching feet for one more last dance, the stars illuminating her cheeks and the crackle of the old record player filling her ears as he pulled her close and they swayed from left to right. 

Her necklace sparkled in the moonlight. Her earrings dazzled in the reflection of Loki's smile. Her ring sat perfectly between his fingers as he gripped tight hold of her hand. Now she knew why he hadn't wanted her to find out about her secret birthday surprises.

Because when had she become worthy of this? And how had being born on this particular day, in this particular realm, warranted Loki to do all of this just to make her feel special, just to make her feel precious, just to make her smile?

She looked around her. Candles and lanterns and a makeshift dinner table and sofa and a sheet hauled up with a silent movie playing against the white backdrop. A bath tub. A bed. All beneath the moonlight and the stars and the brilliant autumn midnight.

"Was this worth the wait?" Loki asked, his cheek pressed against hers as he moved his body along with their silent rhythm, smiling against her shoulder as he placed a single kiss against her bare skin.

"Yes. Yes it was. And now I'm wondering how the hell I'm going to top this one when it's my turn for surprises, you wonderful, gorgeous ass." Darcy replied and Loki's laugh vibrated through her bones and her skin and her warmth. She grinned and clutched him closer to her, breathing in his scent and his smile.

"Happy Birthday, Darcy Lewis." 


End file.
